Bath Time
by xoravenoxeap
Summary: The Trix are kids and Icy and Darcy are trying to get Stormy to take her bath


-1It was an ordinary night at the Trix house. Icy was watching TV she was the oldest of the Trix, she was nine , her hair was white put up in a ponytail, Darcy was doing homework in the kitchen she was the middle sister, she was eight only a year younger than her sister Icy, she had short brown hair and big yellow glasses that were way to big for her face, and the youngest sister Stormy was playing with her blocks on the floor, she was five, she had short very frizzy purple hair.

Their mother was out, again doing heaven know what. Their father left right after Stormy was born. He said he couldn't handle three daughters, and he just….left.

The clock struck 8:30, and it was time for little stormy to get ready for bed. Starting with a bath.

" Ok Stormy it's 8:30." The eldest said getting up from the couch.

" Can't I stay up 30 more minutes? PLEASE!." she asked turning to face her sister and making a puppy-dog face.

" No you know the rules. Now go into the bathroom and take you bath." She said putting her hands on her hips and looking down at the frizzy haired girl.

" NO I don't want to take a bath!" She ran into the kitchen hoping Darcy would be more lenient. "Darcy hide me Icy is trying to give me…" She looked over her shoulder to see if Icy was there. "a BATH. You have to help me."

" ok hide under the table." She said pointing under her not looking up from the book she was reading.

" k thanks." the youngest said diving under the table. Just then Icy came running panting.

" Have you seen Stormy? It's time for her bath." She placed her hand on the door framing and put her head down trying to catch her breath. " Man Stormy can run fast with such short legs. So did she come through here?"

" Yea she's under the table hiding from you." Darcy said with a smile.

" You tricked me!" Stormy popped out from under the table and began to run again.

" You minas-well help me catch her."

" Do I have to?" Darcy wined " I need to finish this homework."

" Yes you have to help me. With the two of us we should be able to catch her in no time."

They ran in the direction Stormy ran. They spotted her in front of Icy's room.

" Stormy stop running!" The brunette yelled. Stormy looking at Darcy ran to another part of the house trying to find a good place to hide. " Icy we need a better plan."

" Yea but I don't know what." She said sitting down on the floor.

" can't you just freeze her, and then thaw her out in the bathtub?" Darcy sat down beside her.

" No we might kill her if we don't get her in the water fast enough. Can't you use your powers on here?"

" No I don't know what that might do to her. I could pop up in front of her but I'd have to know where she was, or where she was going."

" you can't catch me!" Stormy yelled from the other room they heard her on the stairs.

" She headed for the basement. Darcy cut her off at the bottom of the stairs and when she runs upstairs I'll grab her."

" K." They both got up Icy went around the corner and snuck to the top of the stairs.

Darcy snapped her fingers hoping this would work she appeared before her little sister at the bottom of the stairs she ran back up stairs just as they had hoped. Icy grabbed her, and despite her screaming and kicking managed to get her into the bathroom.

" You cant make me take a bath." She screamed

"Wanna bet?" Icy crossed her arms and left the room locking the door behind her. "Darcy the easy part is done now how do we get her in the bath?"

" well I have an idea just follow my lead."

Darcy unlocked the door. Stormy was on the floor kicking, and crying banging her fist on the floor. Little energy balls were coming out of her hands every time her fist hit the ground.

" Stormy get up please." Icy said trying to stop Stormy from kicking and pounding her fist.

" No don't stop her." Darcy said putting her hands on her hips, and cocking her hip.

" what?" Icy asked getting up.

" _Like I said just follow my lead." _Darcy whispered to Icy

" oh ok."

" Go ahead Stormy I'll make you a deal." Darcy got in really close to her sister's face

" Deal." She asked as she stopped hitting the floor, and sat up.

" yea deal. Get in the tub or Icy will freeze each limb off starting with your legs. Icy demonstrate."

" Ok." She made and ice ball in her hand and held it high in the air. Stormy's eyes grew wide and she immediately started taking off her clothes.

" That's better." Darcy said turning on the water. Stormy got into the tub, and took her bath. After her bath she brushed her teeth and got into bed. When Stormy was in bed Icy, and Darcy sat in the living room laughing at how they had tricked their little sister into believing they would freeze her.

" you don't think we were to harsh on her? I mean we scared her……. a lot." Icy said nervously

" No I don't think so. She'll probably figure it out and tomorrow night we'll have to threaten her with something else." Darcy said still chuckling

" What if she tells mom?"

" I don't think she will. She knows better." Darcy changed the channel

" well ok." She said relived. " So what do you want to watch?"

" I don't know let's see if there's a movie on."

" Yea a movie would be great."


End file.
